


Forgotten

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompt #99: “How could you forget your son’s birthday?”





	Forgotten

Spencer Reid prided himself on his eidetic memory. While he did in fact remember everything sometimes his brain couldn’t keep up with everything happening in his life, things would get scattered and forgotten, he never meant to forget anything, it just happened. There had been times before you got married that he’d forgotten small things, initially you’d be mad at first and hurt, but once you realized he didn’t intentionally do it, you would forgive him. The days would go by, the cases would pile up, ultimately leaving him feeling overwhelmed. 

That’s why when Spencer arrived home in the middle of the night from a week long case to find you sat on the couch, wide awake, in the living room, your cheeks puffy and your eyes red, he knew he must’ve forgotten something big. Spencer slowly made his way over to you deciding to kneel in front of you. You didn’t react when he put his hand on your knee, you pushed his hand off and got up looking right past him, an emptiness in your eyes.

“Baby, What-” He started to say, but you cut him off. You weren’t having any of his pet names. “Don’t baby me.” You said turning around to face him, crossing your arms, you spoke again anger lacing your voice “How could you forget your son’s birthday?” 

Spencer looked at you in disbelief, He swore he would never forget anything related to his son, no matter how hectic things got. If he forgot anything related to his own son, neglected him in anyway, he’d be just as bad as his own father, wouldn’t he? “I-I didn’t It’s next week, Not this week.” His voice started to break. You scoffed at him “No Spencer, It was two days ago. I called you all day and what did you do? You sent me to voicemail every time.” He flinched at the tone of your voice, “I-I tried calling you back. I was busy with the case, It was a rough one.” You ran your fingers through your hair, sighing in frustration, “I know I couldn’t answer because I was comforting our crying son. Damnit, Spencer they’re all rough cases. There isn’t anything easy about your job.”

Spencer didn’t respond, he didn’t know how to, but he knew what you were saying was true. Every case was rough, as of lately he wasn’t home that often; ever since he got out of prison and the team had finally caught Scratch they were bringing their A game. They watched their backs with every situation, you knew what you had gotten involved with when you got together with him in the first place, but you never thought all of that would have happened. You never thought this would happen, Spencer had debated on leaving the BAU after he was released, but you had convinced him to stay, he was good at his job and he loved helping people, but now? you were hurt, your son was hurt and your emotions were taking over given the current situation. 

“God Spencer how am I supposed to bring another baby into this? If you’re never home anymore if-” 

“What did you just say?” 

“I-I said you’re never home anymore.” 

Spencer shook his head “Before that.” You stayed silent as you looked down at the floor. He slowly made his way over to you, resting his hands on your arms, when you didn’t push his hands off of you and you actually relaxed at his touch, he started to rub your arms. “Y/N, Another baby? You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” 

You tried to keep a straight face, you were still hurt after all, but your anger was quickly fading. You failed, the second you lip started wobbling he knew, You let it slip. A smile so wide appeared on his face, that it almost looked fake, but it wasn’t. His eyes lit up, tears filled his eyes, “Baby, Oh my god.” Spencer mumbled into your hair as he engulfed you in a hug. “We’re having another baby.” he said, you nodded your head against his chest in response, “When did you-” You cut him off, knowing what he was about to ask, “When you left for the case last week.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry.” Spencer said pressing kissing all over your face. He was sorry for being distant, he was sorry about letting work get this best of him, he was sorry for ever neglecting his son and you, even though he never did it intentionally. 

“Spence, I’m scared.” You said, your voice was small, Spencer almost didn’t hear you at first, but he relaxed when he registered that you used his nickname, it meant you weren’t mad at him anymore. “W-What? Why are you scared? You’ve done this before, you’re an amazing mother.” He said wiping the tears off of your cheeks. 

“What if you go away again? I can’t do this without you.” You were referencing prison, Spencer was quick to shake his head, “That won’t ever happen again.” He answered holding you in his arms. “Y-You don’t know that. This time something could happen to you, me, our son, this baby or even your mom again, Spence you won’t ever be here. Not for me, our son, this new baby. You’ll miss more birthdays. I won’t have you make our children feel like they’re a burden. I’ve had my own mother ignore my birthday, multiple times, I don’t want them to ever feel like I did.” You rested your head against his chest, sobs escaping you.

Spencer knew it was true. Something could happen to you, his son, this new baby, or even his Mother again. He knew he couldn’t protect all of you doing what he was doing, even though that’s the reason he was in the FBI in the first place, to protect people, but what good would that be if he couldn’t protect the people closest to him? 

He had enjoyed teaching at his seminars, one of the reasons he enjoyed it so much was because he got to come home every night to you and his son. Never once did he have to worry about missing dinner, a family event, nothing. Certainly he wouldn’t have missed his son's birthday, which was a conversation he knew wasn’t over, Spencer didn’t have to worry about anyone’s safety, to a great extent, either. 

His first 30 days off the team had caught some nasty killers, some that was certain to hold a grudge, he was almost relieved he didn’t have to worry about them, considering he wasn’t apart of those cases or the killer’s captures. He liked the feeling of not having to worry. Maybe it was time to let the FBI go, to completely settle down, work normal hours, and most importantly have his family be his main focus. 

As he looked down at you, your eyes tear filled, cheeks red and puffy, that’s when he realized, it was time. He couldn’t keep doing this anymore. He didn’t want to keep doing this. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Spencer said, he noticed your eyes go wide and you instantly started shaking your head, you were thinking he didn’t want you or his family anymore, the reality of the situation was completely the opposite of that. You looked away from him starting to cry even harder. 

He realized what you took it as and put his finger under your chin, tilting your head up to look at him, “My love, I don’t mean you, I could never be done with you. You’re it for me. Our son is it for me and this new peanut is it for me.” He pressed his lips to your lips and felt your body instantly relax. “Then what don’t you want to do anymore? You questioned. Spencer intertwined his fingers with yours bringing you over to the couch. You sat criss crossed facing him noticing the mixture of emotions on his face.

“I don’t want to be apart of the BAU anymore.” 

Once he said it you noticed his body language change, he looked relieved, he was relaxed. You knew that he had been having doubts about going back after being released, but you thought they had gone away once he got back into the swing of things. Immediately you thought it was your fault that he wanted to leave, you thought you made him hate his job, that he just wanted to leave to please you. 

“I don’t want you to quit your job because of me and the kids. I know how much you love helping people and you’re amazing at your job.” You said softly. Spencer smiled at you shaking his head, “I’m not quitting because of you and the kids. Well in a way I am, but it’s not in a bad way. You have always supported me with my job, you excused things that I’ve done because of my job that you probably shouldn’t have excused, By leaving I’ll be able to help the three most important people in my life. All day, every day.” He moved his hand to your stomach and continued “I want to be a full time Dad. The only way I can achieve that is by leaving the BAU. I’ll still be able to help other people by teaching. I won’t miss any more birthdays. From here on out I’m going to spend every moment making this missed birthday up to him and you. These kids are going to know how loved they are by me. They’ll never feel like a burden and you, my darling wife, are going to go to bed every night wrapped up in my arms and wake up in them everyday. ” 

Tears filled his eyes and yours. You knew he meant every word he had said, he wanted this, he wanted to be at home, he wanted to have a “normal” life. You practically jumped on him wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, you placed kisses on his forehead down to his lips. “I love you so much baby.” You mumbled in between kisses. “I love you more.” He said resting his forehead against yours. 

“I’m going to go talk to him.” Spencer said picking you up off the couch, he carried you into your bedroom and placed you on the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead and walked out. 

Spencer made his way into his son’s room, slowly opening his door, he saw the mess of curls on his head, almost identical to his, splayed out on his pillow case. He smiled to himself noticing how much his son looked like him at that age. Spencer made his way over to his bed, he kneeled down next to it and lightly shook his son, once his son opened his eyes a smile spread across Spencer’s face. 

“Hey buddy!” Spencer said getting up to sit on the bed. He noticed his son’s less than excited demeanor and frowned. “What’s wrong?” Spencer knew what was wrong, but he wanted to give his son a chance to express his emotions. 

“You missed my birthday.” He pouted crossing his arms. Even if you hadn’t had told Spencer that he had been crying, he would’ve been able to tell by the sound of his voice. 

“I know, buddy, Daddy is really sorry. I promise it won’t ever happen again.” Spencer said, his son moved closer to him and Spencer put his arm around him, “What if you’re away on a case again?” He questioned tilting his head. Clearly he had picked that line up from you. Spencer shook his head, “Well you know how sometimes daddy teaches instead of going away from work?” He nodded his head in response, “Well, I won’t be going away for work anymore. I’m going to be here every morning to wake you up and every night to tuck you into bed.” 

His son looked up at him in amazement, like that was the best thing he ever heard before, “Really daddy?” He asked standing up on his bed, practically jumping up and down from excitement, Spencer nodded a huge smile appearing on his face, “You’re the best daddy ever! I love you.” He said hugging him. 

Spencer was grinning from ear to ear, tears filled his eyes, he picked up his son “I love you too bud. Do you want to sleep in mommy and daddy’s room tonight?” Spencer asked, his son nodded excitedly in agreement.

“We’ve got company for the night!” Spencer said excitedly as he opened the door. You sat up smiling at the sight in front of you. Your son jumped onto the bed, Spencer sat on the other side of him so his son would be in the middle. Your son moved his tiny hand on top of yours, that was rested on your stomach, Spencer smiled at the sight realizing that his son already knew he was going to be a big brother. 

“How about tomorrow we go to the museum and get ice cream afterwards?” Spencer said looking down at his son. “Can we?” He asked excitement filling his voice, “Is that what you want to do?”, his nodded in response, “Well then that’s what we’re going to go do.” Spencer said giving him a squeeze. 

“After that mommy and daddy are going to go check up on your baby sister or brother.” You smiled at Spencer seeing his eyes light up, “Then we’ll watch a movie before bed, how does that sound?” You asked looking at your son then at Spencer. “Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!” Your son said looking up at you then Spencer. The both of you laughed in response, before you knew it he had fallen asleep cuddled up to Spencer. 

You felt yourself starting to fall asleep, drained from the emotions and events that occurred during the last few hours, “You’re really the best dad ever, Spence.” you mumbled, your eyes starting to close. He smiled pressing a kiss to your forehead. “You’re really the best mom ever, Y/N.” Spencer said softly, “Get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, I love you.” “You too, I love you more. I’m so glad you’re home for good.” You mumbled drifting off to sleep. 

Spencer looked down at you and his son, a sense of pride filling him, he had a beautiful wife, a son that reflected him perfectly, a new baby on the way, and a new life ahead of him. One that he would never take for granted. One that he knew would certainly bring him happiness and peace.


End file.
